


Stitches

by Blue_Plasma_Blast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: HTTYD - Freeform, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Plasma_Blast/pseuds/Blue_Plasma_Blast
Summary: Based on the Whumptober Prompt 'Stitches'. October 11th, Stitches. Hiccup whump! Takes place after the last battle with the dragon flyers and Johan for the King of Dragons. Race to the edge. RTTE. An AU where Hiccup is injured by a vengeful flyer when the battle is over. Lots of Hicctooth friendship!





	Stitches

Hiccup woke up to a pulling feeling in his left shoulder He didn’t remember much of what had happened, just that he had fallen unconscious after the battle with the flyers. 

He must’ve been wounded when he fell off of Toothless mid flight. A rogue flyer had shot him in the left shoulder, burning his skin. Then something sharp had pierced him. He’d fallen unconscious. 

Yeah, it was coming back to him. 

That pulling sensation in his shoulder. It must have been stitches. Taking in a deep breath, Hiccup turned to look at the back of his shoulder best he could. He was shirtless, freckles standing out against pale, scarred skin. He had been losing weight faster than usual here lately because of the stress he’d been through.

A gasp escaped Hiccup’s lips when he saw what had happened. A long, jagged cut sewn together with six total black stitches. The skin around the stitches was an angry red-yellow color, and the side of his neck was bruised. Just below the obvious knife wound was a burn mark that scarred his side, orangish grey dead skin patterned with an assortment of different blisters. Definitely a Singetail burn.

There was a soft crooning next to him, and Hiccup turned to look at Toothless who was obvious deeply worried. The sudden movement of his own thin arm reaching to pet his Night Fury’s head caused a burning sensation in his sore shoulder. He hissed in pain, frustrated tears pricking at his eyes, though he managed to shove the pain away like he always did, focusing his soul attention on the soft purring of Toothless.

“Thank bud. I needed you.” Hiccup wasn’t lying when he said such things. He really did need the comfort. His shoulder stung unbearably and he already felt light headed. He spotted a cup of water someone had brought him on the edge of his night stand and decided to drink it, the cool sensation soothing his raw throat. His nose was running from the weather changing and he’d been breathing through his mouth in his unconscious state.

Toothless cooed and nudged his rider’s stomach affectionately, licking Hiccup’s shoulder and sending a pleasing soothing sensation across the stitches. Hiccup hissed at first at the pressure, but sighed deeply when the fire raging in his skin died down. Toothless licked his left side as well, cooling the burn and putting just the right amount of pressure on the blisters with the heavy Night Fury saliva to coat Hiccup’s wounds in a way that made him able to ignore the pain for a moment. 

Toothless continued taking care of his rider, coaxing Hiccup to lay on his stomach once the boy had drank his water. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his dragon who acted like an overprotective brother, then obliged and lay down with his arms crossed so he could prop his head on his elbows.

Toothless continued cleaning Hiccup’s stitched wound and burns with his tongue, continuing his efforts until most of the yellowish dying skin looked more normal. He then lay beside the bed, putting his head up on the edge of Hiccup’s pillow, and wrapping his tail around the bed protectively.

His boy had been shot and burned while he was riding on Toothless’ own back. The Night Fury had to be even more careful to protect Hiccup, and when he couldn’t stop the hurt from happening, he would do everything in his power to make his rider more comfortable as he healed for the days to come.


End file.
